fi change
by darkending
Summary: what happens when fi got hit by a magic spell and changed in a very sexy looking woman? read if you want to find out


The legend of Zelda and all its assets characters, etc. belong to Nintendo and (sadly)  
I don t own anything about it. Rated M, for a reason.  
Fi s change

Note before the story my English is very bad, but please don t hate my story because of it, also this is a mature story of you don t like sexual contend don t read also don t read of you re not mature. This is link x fi story don t like the pairing don t read last thing before the story starts I use real game places but I don t own skyward sword. So I hope you enjoy it.

It was very dark in skyloft everyone was asleep everyone? No one man was walking around, he was searching for something this man s name? Link and he searched for a legendary item that only spawn at night he was slowly walking through the town when he heard something immediately fi came out of nowhere and said: master there is a 90% change there is monster nearby. No shit fi you re detecting skills are amazing said link sarcastic. Slowly link approaches the monster it was a darknut. Wait, what the hell is that link said, fi appeared and said I have never seen that enemy before I also have no data on it.

In the goddesses place

Din look what you have done, you have spawned an enemy that doesn t belong in this time it belongs in ocarina of time. Sorry I could wait that long (time line reference)  
can t you fix, this? no the hero can fix this it s not a big of a deal.

Back to skyloft

Link jumped to the enemy and begun to knock his armor off when all his of his armor was off the enemy grabbed a sack and begun to throw magic around link jumped away.

In the goddesses place

Dammit din why you did that? because it s funny. Sigh you know darknuts don t have magic. Yes, I know I upgraded him. You know f*ck this shit I m out.

Back to skyloft

fi appeared and said he listen master I fi got hit by the magic powder and fell still link thought, yes finally she shuts up, but then his mouth fell open because I was sprouting arms, her normal armless sleeves were pushed aside because here where arms growing when her arms were fully grown, she looked very different, but much more human than before fi was confused, but she had no time to see anything because she saw something even more shocking there was a mirror hanging on a wall a what she saw was just creepy her eyeless eyes begun to open and she saw she had very beautiful sky blue eyes, she was shocked, but the shock didn t end there her A cup breasts changed into D cups she looked at her body at saw that her pancake ass was changing into the size of a space station. And when she wanted to talk she didn t her normal robotic voice, but a sweet very sexy woman s voice. Link s mouth fell open and he stared at her and thought dam she is sexy. What I can t let myself be distracted by her I need to save Zelda, link grabbed his bow and shot the darknut dead.

In the goddesses place

See link handled that darknut very well. Yes, that is true, but not whith you're help.  
I only helped the hero a bit. In what way? To greater his strength. Well, I guess you re right, but next time you will not get away with this so easily. What are you going to do, sit on me? Now I ask link if he can show his sword to you. I don t care. Or I let you watch two girls one cup. No, please god no. anything besides that. Or I force you to play sonic o6. I hate you so much right now. So don t let it happen again. Yes ma am.

Back to skyloft

Link felt very wired his love (and penis) grows more fore fi, when he had the time he looked at her in her arms, her eyes, her breasts, her ass but he also needs to focus on the path before him, he something called her just to look at her and then he clears a dungeon and do his regular stuff after a very long time he finally reached to skyloft trail he barely survived he jumped out of the trail right in fi breasts his head almost exploded from the blushing he was now redder than his red potion. And then he got an idea, an idea that would change his life forever. He stood up and walked to the knight academy, he walked to his room went inside looked the door and closed the window.  
Good he thought nobody would know about this he called fi and looked her in the eyes, he said fi I need to talk with said nothing. Link begun to blush and said I don t know how to say this but. I think, no, I know I m in love with you you re just so beautiful maybe this love isn t possible, but I at least want you to know that I truly love you. His whole head was read was silent but I her head, she was going crazy, he loved her for real she open her mouth wanting to say something, but didn t instead she flooded near him and gave him a kiss just a small one. She pulled away and said I hope you understand my answer. She smiled link almost did a victory dance he was so happy she loved him too losing all self-control he grabbed fi and begun to kiss her long and passionately fi returned the kiss in the same passion as, link putt his tough against her lips and she let him in. one of his hands slowly went to one of her breasts and begun to squeeze it the other hand went to her butt and also begun to squeeze it fi moaned links mouth begun to kiss her neck and went slowly down to her breasts when he was there he begun to lick and suck them,fi begun to moan very loud and quick I landed on the ground and link pushed her on the bed, he kiss begins to move to her belly and to her pussy link begun to lick her pussy then he did all his clothes out and fi saw his dick it was long and thick she got on her knees and begun to suck it. Link begun to moan and fi have begun to suck harder and harder.  
Wait fi i m going to cum. But it was too late link s cum got all over my face, she giggled and wiped it, she then lay down on the bed and said I want you inside me link not hesitating jumped on fire and put his cock in her pussy. He has then begun the fuck her fi moaned and screamed yes harder than link cum in if he stood up and said don t tell this to anyone k. yes I will not tell it. The end. 


End file.
